Fix my Heart
by LilibethAriel
Summary: Bella's Parents are abusive, she ends up in the hospital one day and the Cullens adopt her. What happens when she finds out what they are? Will Edward and Bella fall in love? Read to find out! Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I step through the door and meet both my parents, that is what i have to call them. in reality they are abusive and mean. Each of them now are holding a weapon of their choice to torture me with tonight. Mom always has the same one: a sac of different types of doctors tools she doesn't know how to use. Dad, today his is a very sturdy, long, and sharp knife. I shiver.

"Ready pumpkin?" Dad asks with his arrogant smile. I know better than to say no that would add an hour extra beating. Instead I nod. Dad throws the knife on the floor and punches my stomach. I fall to the ground and he kicks me twice more.  
"That is good." I hear my mother say. I have been abused for seven years now, i am sixteen.  
Someones hands grab me, i fall onto the couch. I know what is coming. Dad grabs my hands and sits on my legs so i can't move. I struggle but that makes him squeeze tighter.  
Mom looks through her sac and pulls out a regular needle, long and shiny. She lifts up my sleeve and pokes me, i wince but don't scream. She does it a few more times but seeing as i won't scream she gives up. Her and dad trade places.  
"This'll hurt." He tells me. I feel the knife blade on my arm and suddenly an agonizing searing pain. I scream, tears falling down my cheeks. Pretty soon i can't handle the pain anymore, i black out.  
I wake up what must be hours later. Mom is standing over me. She screams that i am awake, dad comes trotting downstairs.  
"Finally." He growls. Mom sits down on my and dad grabs the knife again. This time he holds it up to my head and make a cut on my forehead, i wince and clench my teeth, but that isn't easy. He starts dragging the knife and i let out a scream.  
He takes the knife off my head, he puts in on my stomach and does the same. As much as i scream he doesn't stop. Mom hits my head and i can't see anymore.

I wake up knowing exactly where i am. A hospital. Someone is holding onto my arm and there is a pulling sensation going on. I squirm away from the doctor but she grabs me, a few others do too. I struggle and whimper trying to get away. Though more appear to come. Calm down they shout, but i can't. Mom taught me to hate and be scared of hospitals! I feel a pair of cool hands on my head, i look up and see topaz eyes, there are calm, sincere, not like the others. i look at hom with pleading eyes, his turn sad, then i feel a pain in my neck and everything turns black.

When i wake up the first things i hear are monitors and machines. Someone comes over to me.  
"Isabella, can you explain to me what your were doing on the forest." The same doctor with the eyes asks.  
"Forest?!" I ask.  
"Yes, my daughter found you there herself.! I am dr. Cullen." He adds.  
"My parents must have put me there." I mutter.  
"Why would they do that?" He asks, i am surprised her heard me.  
"they hate me." I explain.  
"Isabella, you have a lot of injuries. Deep cuts on your stomach, arm and forehead, your ankle is badly twister, and you have three broken rib."  
After a few minutes of taking he leaves. An hour or so later his wife comes. She was really nice, she was pale, beautiful and had the same eyes as dr. Cullen. She brings some stuff for me t do.  
A week passes and i grow closer to esme.  
"And that is edward, alice, and jasper." She tells me. Esme has five kids, all adopted.  
"Esme, i have to tell you something." I say after a few minutes of silent sewing. Esme looks us concerned. "My parents, they put e in the forest."  
"Yes, carlisle said that." Esme says.  
"You don't understand, it is because they really hurt me this time and they couldn't cover what they did." I tell her, looking at her beautiful confused face.  
"bella, i don't understand."  
"Esme, my parents abused me." Esme sucks in a shocked breath.  
"Bella, they did this to you!" She asks, i nod. Esme gets up and saying she will come back in a few minutes.  
The next day esme comes back. " hello bella, how are we doing today?" She asks like always.  
"A bit better, i can go home soon." I tell her.  
"bella,i have something to ask you. I talked to carlisle, and her got an investigation done, your parents don't own you anymore, you don't have to go back to them." She tells me.  
" really?" I ask. T  
" and, i wanted to know if you would come live with me and carlisle and our family, we adopt you?" Esme says.w  
I smile and yell yes.

**Okay? Good, bad? Reviews please and criticisms. Please check out my other stories. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later esme helps me out of the car and walks me up the steps to their mansion. Carlisle opens the door and ushers me inside, out of the rain. Inside, sitting on the couches are my siblings. Alice, jasper, emmett, rosalie and edward. Once i am inside esme takes me to the living room where everyone is sitting.  
"Everyone, this is bella, bella, this is rosalie, emmett, edward, alice, and jasper." Esme introduces us.  
"Hi." I mutter shyly. They all reply.  
"Alice, show bella her room pleas, boys can you get her luggage." Esme commands.  
"Sure." Alice bounces up and grabs my hand. She tows me through a hallway and down doors. "Here is your room." She opens a door revealing a light blue and white room. There is a queen bed with a canopy, a large oak desk, dresser, and bookshelf filled with classic novels.  
" this is beautiful." I mutter.  
"You like it? Esme and rosalie designed it, i did your closet." Alice opens a door showing me another room bigger than this one, clothes and accessories line the walls.  
"That is big, i don't think this stuff is all for me." I tell her.  
"Oh, please. It is, trust me. Now i must run off, you have your own bathroom through those doors, if you need anything, just call, we are just down the hall." Alice says. She skips off and closes the door behind her.  
I walk over to the bed and run my hands over the silky covers. Through my door i hear the boys come back. Their laughs fill the house, i can hear alice screaming playfully and rosalie muttering how uncivilized they are.  
"Home at last." I mutter to myself. All the laughing quiets down, as if they heard me. I shake off the thought and go to the bathroom, it has a shower and everything. I undress and jump into the shower, careful f my stitches and foot. My stitches wouldn't be healed for a few more weeks.  
After my shower i realise i never took anything put to wear, i wrap myself in a towel and journey out of the bathroom, on my bed is my suitcases. I breath a sigh if relief and quickly change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I wrap my ankle and put my sneakers on again.  
I unpack my suitcases quietly, it is quiet outside, i was guessing carlisle went back to work, and the rest went to their rooms. I put my few books on the desk and my notebooks. I placed my few clothes in the dresser and other belongings around. After i finished i opened my door and walked out. Esme was reading a book on the couch and so was edward.  
"Hello dear, are you ready to have some lunch?" Esme asked.  
"No thank you, i am not hungry." I told her, embarrassed.v  
"No problem, you can eat later. Do whatever you want, actually i have to go do some groceries." Esme says, looking at the clock. "Rosalie and jasper have gone out, so only edward, alice, and emmett are here." Esme grabs her purse. "Edward,make sure emmett doesn't do anything thaf will make me mad, rose isn't here to stop him. i am leaving you in charge."  
After she left i looked at edward. "What would emmett do that would..."  
"Long story." Edward muttered. I sat down on the couch across from hom. "Emmett is crazy, he likes to do things that are just nuts, frankly he acts like a two year old. Last time esme went out, two windows were broken and her furniture was outside, he pretty much only acts good when rose i around."  
I was shocked. I walked to my room and got my favorite book, wuthering heights. I came back and sat down reading it.  
"Bella!" Alice yelled. She ran down the stairs. "Bella, we have to go shopping." Edward got up dropping his book and left.  
"Alice, I don't really like -"  
"No one in this house hates shopping, i am going to make you love it." Alice sat next to me flipping through magazines and showing me items i would never wear.  
"Alice, five minutes. That is all she needs, god. She just got here and you are bombarding her with shopping trips." Edward sighed, rubbing his temples. "Bella, sorry, but the family you have just entered isn't like any you have seen before, we are .crazy."  
"Edward, she loves fashion, everyone does."  
"News flash, the only reason we go shopping with you is so we don't see your rath. Leave her alone." Edward spoke from the kitchen.  
"Fine." Alice pouted and walked off.  
"Do i want to see her rath?" I asked edward.  
"Nope." Hs answered, going back to his book.  
"Okay." I went back to mine.  
An hour later, rosalie and jasper came home. Alice and jasper hugged each other and started talking about a shopping trip, jasper seemed to stare at her more than talk.  
"Bella, dear, would you like to eat?" Esme asked.  
"Sure." I got up and went into the kitchen. She made me a grilled cheese sandwich and talked to me as i ate.  
After i ate we went back to the living room. Everyone was here, alice and rosalie reading magazines, jasper and edward and emmett were playing a advanced board game i couldn't understand.  
"Cheater." Emmett roared  
"No, he is simply using his intelligence, unlike you." Jasper muffled a laugh.  
"Shut up jasper. Edward is reading my mind, stupid gift." Emmett muttered. Edward kicked him. I didn't understand this either. They were a confusing family.  
"I quit. Both of you cheat." Emmett complained like a child.  
I muffled a laugh, he sent me a glare and i looked down. Rosalie glared at emmett who stopped looking at me.  
"Edward, jasper, wrestling now. Outside" emmett yelled. "Alice who is going to win?"  
I felt confused again, they acted super weird. Edward reading minds, alice knows who wins? I felt confused and i didn't like it. Alice looked at emmett with a scowling expression, i bet on edward, sorry jazzy." She said.  
"I pass, i need to catch up on my reading." Jasper smirked.  
"Yeah, sure. You are going to be listening to alice talk about shopping. I give you a life boat and you say no." Emmett shakes his head. Alice sends him a glare, so does jasper.  
"Emmett, behave." Esme says sternly.  
Emmett and edward get up and go outside.  
"Esme, is this normal for them?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but if it gets too rough i make them stop." Esme says.  
"Don't they hurt each other?" I wonder, looking out the window that wrestling.  
"They know their limits." Esme told me. alice start laughing and so does jasper, edward comes in and so does emmett. Edward is also laughing, emmett looks angry, he is covered in water.  
"Edward!" Esme scowled. "Emmett, you're making the carpet wet, go change."  
"Rematch, tomorrow." Emmett pushed edward, but he moved out of the way.  
"Emmett, you are going to lose tomorrow again. No point." Alice said. Edward laughed. Emmett scowled at him.  
"Esme, can i go to bed. I am a bit tired?" I asked.  
Esme smiled. "This is your house, go ahead. Do whatever you want."  
I smiled and got up, i walked to my room. I kicked off my shoes and snuggled under the warm covers. I was asleep within minutes.

**I got a few reviews, not a lot. But i uploaded another chapter because i was bored. Anyway, people do this thing, fifteen reviews long chapter, twenty reviews super long chapter, and it usually works. so i want to give it a try. **

**2=two paragraphs**

**5=short chapter**

**8=a short chapter and three paragraphs**

**15=medium chapter**

**20=long chapter**

**25=super long chapter**

**Now, i don't think we will even make it to twenty, but i am going to give it a go. This weekend i get a lot of time on the computer, so i will probably upload a chapter once or twice, maybe more. And i will be writing on my nook and whenever i can. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how many hours i slept. When i woke up it was late at night, the sky was dark and lights were turned off. I got out of bed and changed into my pajamas. I got into bed again but couldn't sleep. I went up to my desk and turned on the lamp. I fished for my notebook and went back to bed. I sat in bed and sketched, me and the cullens. I drew a picture of edward laughing and beside him emmett in the river mad. Another was esme making lunch, alice reading and jasper looking at her, rosalie and emmett looking passionately at each other.

Edward POV

Bella went to bed. "Emmett, you're not to mention our gifts to her." Esme told him.  
"She is bound to find out, she is pretty smart." Emmett said. Pretty soon we could hear bellas steady breathing, she was asleep. I got up and went to my piano.  
I played for a while, esme watched me. She loved it when i played. The beautiful melody filled the house. Carlisle came home a few hours later. He and esme went up to their room, rosalie and emmett were gone already. Alice and jasper had gone hunter. Bella's blood was strong, for everyone.  
I flirted to her room and sat in her desk chair. I watched as she slept, so peacefully. I wondered why i couldn't read her mind. I realised she had been sleeping for over ten hours. She stirred a little and i got up and hid outside.i peeked through the door. She had gotten up and went to her desk. She was looking for something. She pulled out a notebook and got back into bed.  
I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed thinking. I could hear everyone was qiet listening to bella, there was a pencil going across paper. She was drawing. She kept on drawing, for a few hours. Finally we heard her steady breathing again. I went back down to her room. The notebook was still next to her. I took it and opened it. There were drawings of her parents and then of her broken and bruised.i flipped the pages and saw drawings of us! Me and emmett wrestling, esme cooking, carlisle and esme at the hospital holding each other. They were beautiful sketches.  
i put her book back and left  
BELLA POV  
Once i woke up i put my book away and took a shower. When i walk out i see edward at the piano, jasper and emmett playing video games, no one else was here.  
"They have gone to run errands." Edward answered my unspoken question.  
"Okay." I said. I took a seat on the couch.  
"Hey bella, want to play monopoly?" Emmett asked.  
"Sure, but only if we have more players, it will be better." I chuckle. Jasper and edward join in. Emmett sets up the board and we pass around the money.

By three in the afternoon we still hadn't finished, playing. Emmett was out due to his stupid actions, eventually edward kicked jasper out also. It was me against edward, i was winning.  
"Wow. Eddie, you never lost t anyone before." Emmett said.  
"Emmett, my name is edward, do you have enough room in tachollow head of yours to remember?" Emmett shrugs and starts playing his game.  
"Alright, you owe me fifty." Edward said.  
"No, i have free on those." I reminded him. "And the rest of your property, soi win!"  
Edward smiles. "Nice job." He says. He helps me clean up then we play checkers, he beats me at that and at chess.  
Pretty soon i go back to my room and sleep. I have a dream about my parents. I was sent back to them. I wake up panting. I quickly get up and turn on my light. I rummage through my drawers trying to find my sketchbook.  
"Where i it?" I mutter. I gave up and grab another book, i start drawing quickly, my parents hitting me. My mom and dad standing in the doorway smirking. Tears drip down my face as i draw them, eventually i just give and start sobbing.  
After a few minutes there is a knock on my door, esme comes in.  
"Sweetie are you okay?" She asks.  
"Sorry, did i wake you up?" I ask.  
"No, it is only ten honey. I was just doing some work. What happened?" She asks. She comes and sits on my bed in her nightgown and robe. Sbe holds my hand and strokes tiny circles on it. Her hand is freezing.  
"Esme, your hand is so cold." I say.  
"Sorry, i am just a bit cold." She says.  
"It was nothing, i just had a dream." I muttered.  
" i heard you throw things around." She told me.  
"I was trying to find my sketchbook. I don't know where it is." I grumble.  
"Hmmm, i will keep my eye out for it. Maybe you misplaced it." She says. "Why don't you go back to sleep."  
I nod and lie back down. She pats my hand and gets back up. "Good night." Sh turns off my light and closes the door. I sigh and go to sleep.  
**Okay, so what do you think? Sorry i may make my updates slower cause me being dumb old me decided to put up another two stories, so now i have like four stories to work on and a gazillion people demanding for more chapters. So sorry if i do not update on the chapter you want. But your reviews push me and make me do my work better so i can get more time on the computer. So keep reviewing. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning i get up and try to find my book. I find it in my closet. I wonder how it got there. I quickly copy my sketches over. I add some more, esme comforting me last night, her turning to say goodnight to me, and me and the boys playing monopoly. I smile at that, i loved the way edward looked at me. It was almost love in his eyes. Not quite. I put my book away and take a shower, i change into a pair of jeans, a red sweater and sneakers. When i go out esme smiled at me.  
"Good morning bella. What would you like for breakfast, there is eggs, cereal, toast, pancakes, and waffles." She tells me.  
" i will have some toast please." Esme gets up to get it.  
"Bella, edward wants to play you in chess." Emmett blurted out. I looked at him shocked, then look at my hands.  
"Okay." I whisper. Emmett looks at edward curiously, he shrugs and then alice comes downstairs. Her lips move very fast like she is muttering something no one can hear, edward nods. I catch it all, i wonder about their odd behavior. They never eat, they seem very strong,cold, they move faster than normal sometimes, and they have weird color eyes. They Were weird, no offense.  
Esme came back with my toast, i thanked her and ate them quietly. once i finished i washed my dish and grabbed my book. I went to the living room and sketched quietly while everyone went around doing things. Rosalie was talking on the phone, edward and alice were playing a game well emmett and jasper placed bets on who would win, and esme was also sketching.  
Once the game finished alice danced over to me.  
"What are you drawing bella?" She asked.  
"Nothing." I closed my book quickly.  
"You were drawing something." She insisted. She tried to take the book, but i put it under my leg.  
"Alice, if i is private don't touch it." Esme warned calmly not looking up from the papers she was writing on.. "and i think that book is private."  
"Fine." Alice pouted and walked away.  
"Alice, you need to respect peoples privacy!" Esme scowled.  
"Okay." She sighed. "I just wanted to see the picture."  
"It is just you guys playing." I said, i flipped to the page and showed her. She gasped.  
"It is beautiful." She took the book. Everyone crowded around to look, jasper looked at me.  
"That is really nice." He said.  
"Thanks." I looked down, blushing.  
"Here bella,thank you for showing is." Alice said. I closed the book and looked outside, it was one of those days where the sun was out. I asked to go outside and esme let me.  
I quickly grabbed book and walked outside, i sat on the bench under a tree surrounded by flowers and read. It was beautiful garden. After a few minutes i left my book on the bench and sketched it. The scene was beautiful.  
When it started getting dark i came inside, they must not have heard because i heard them talking.  
"She keeps to herself." Alice mused.  
"She is a great artist." Rosalie added.  
"Esme, last night, what was she drawing?" Edward asks.  
"I don't know, i didn't look. That is her business, not mine edward" esme said.  
"I looked at those drawings before, their of memories she has had, dreams. She has tons of pictures of us, from the first day she was here. They make me smile when i see them, the time me and emmett were wrestling, she was watching, and when he came in wet, when she was in the hospital." Edward told everyone.  
"Edward that wasn't your business" esme scowled.  
"Esme, she is observant, what i she finds out. What will the volturi do?" Jasper wondered.  
"I don't know, we will talk to carlisle once she is asleep." Esme said. Now was my time to enter. I came inside.  
"Um...Esme is i okay if i go to sleep?" I ask.  
"Bella, this is your house, do what you want. You are apart of this family." She smiles.  
I smile back and go to my room. First, who was the volturi and what did i need to figure out? What did they mean they would talk once i was asleep? Then it occurred to me that edward had looked through my journal. I gasped and dropped it onto the floor he knew about all my pictures, not just the one showed everyone. He said i was observant, i had always been observant, i noticed every tiny detail.  
"He looked through my stuff." I mutter. "What other things have they done?"  
I pace back in forth in my room, soon i rummage through my things, i sigh relieved everything is here. I take my sketch book and go hide it in my closet.

EPOV  
Bella walked away and i looked at esme, had she heard of our conversation? I felt guilty about taking her book, but i wanted to see it.  
I heard a gasp suddenly something falling. Bella begins pacing, i look at esme, she seems worried also.  
"He looked through my stuff, what other things have they done?" She muttered. I raise an eyebrow, so she had heard our conversation.  
"Nice going edward." Alice hissed.  
"You made the show the picture to you, god." I growled. After a little while we hear her rummaging through her things and then go into her closet. She comes back out and starts taking a shower.  
**Okay, here is another chapter. I got super bored, i couldn't wait for reviews! But, don't take advantage of me and don't review. Come on all you have to do is press the 'review' button and type a few words. Is my story good or bad? What wold you change to is? Is there anyway i can improve my writing? I get super excited when i get reviews, i mean who doesn't? Make my day by clicking the button! Thanks. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV  
I jumped in my bed, panting, sweat beads on my forehead. I was breathing heavily again another bad dream. This time it was not of my parents, more of the cullens. I dreamt they were vampires. I grabbed my sketch book and drew a picture of how i thought vampires were, then i drew a portrait of each cullens surrounded by flowers in a meadow, they were sparkling.  
I was there also, carlisle told me they were vampires. They hunted animals, i saw them hunting and running. I drew a picture of edward drinking from a deer, emmett wrestling a bear, and alice closing her eyes with jasper next to her, i don't understand this part of my dream.  
"Why were her eyes closed, jasper is just standing there. Maybe she is imagining, no no. That is stupid." I mutter. "They are hunting, hmm." I think quietly to myself.  
"She knew who would win wrestling that day, maybe they are...no they can't be." I say.  
ALCE POV

"Why are her eyes closed, why is jasper just standing there? Maybe she is imagining, no no that is stupid...they are hunting, hmm." Bella mutters to herself. She is sketching again, i think her dream. I wasn't sure. She woke up and just started drawing. "She knew who would win wrestling that day, maybe they are...no they can't be." She said.  
I gasped and looked at jasper, he was surprised.  
"She is talking about me, what is she drawing?" I ask. "Oh what is going on in her mind."  
I hear her get up and start pacing. "Bella, just listen to yourself, this is completely irrational. It was just a dream, they are merely human. Nothing is wrong with them, it is nothing to be afraid of. They just eat when i am not around, and apparently don't sleep." She said. Then she whispered. "God i am crazy."  
I giggled, jasper looked worried, she had noticed a lot of things.

CARLISLE POV

"Bell, just listen to yourself, this is completely irrational. It was just a dream, they are merely human, nothing is wrong with them. There is nothing to be afraid of. They just eat when i am not around and apparently don't sleep. God i am crazy." She whispered. I looked at esme, she was looking at me.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Esme says.  
"Don't worry, i will think of something."

BELLA POV

i went to sleep but kept waking up the the same dream.  
"They are not vampires." I kept saying. But my mind was saying yes, no matter how much i tried, i could not convince myself. I figured i would give it a try.  
"Only one way to prove it." I mutter.

EPOV

"Only one way to prove it." She mutter at dawn the next morning. She got up and took a paper, she sliced it across her hand and hissed in pain. everyone was holding their breath.  
"See, they are not vampires i would have been dead. Go to sleep." She was talking to herself. she put a bandaid on and went to bed. For the next two hours she tossed in bed, she didn't get a wink of sleep.  
"They all have school, they should be up by now." She says. "Maybe i am crazy, i should be in a mental hospital."  
Alice hisses. Bella sits up suddenly, she heard Alice. Then she lies back down. A few minutes later i hear her pencil scratching across paper again. I am desperate to see what she is drawing.  
Pretty soon she breaks down crying, her mood swings must drive jasper insane. She cries for at least twenty minutes, then esme goes down stairs.  
"Bella, is everything alright?" She asks.  
"Yes, i am sorry. I just, i guess i kinda miss my parents. I miss them when they weren't drunk." She sobs.  
Esme walks and sits down on her bed. "Honey, if you want to go see them you can tell me. I will take you."  
"No, i can't face them."  
"How about you take a shower and have some breakfast. Everyone has already gone to school." She says. The was our cue to leave, we all breeze outside and grab our cars.  
BPOV

I didn't hear them leave, hmm. This family was confusing. I looked at Esme threw my streaming tears. I looked at her eyes, they were a brownish color now, not a butterscotch. In my dream, Edward's eyes were black, then he drank and they were butterscotch. They confused me a lot.  
"Okay." I nod. I get up and take a shower, when i am changing i think. I notice my cut, when they come home again i was going to test it, they were definitely not human.

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please**  
** review! I am dying for reviews, it makes me feel happy to get reviews. Plus, it will get more updates! **

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	6. Chapter 7

I woke up again in the middle of the night. The dreams were keeping me up, my mind was not at ease since Carlisle didn't answer my question. I had to find one things out, did they sleep?  
I wandered out of my room and crept upstairs trying my best to be quiet. _their vampires, they hear everything. _ My mind was telling me, they heard my little conversation with myself about whether or not they were vampires.  
I got to the first room and slowly opened the door, the best was made and no one was inside. As i went to the others, i realized no one was in the house. I was alone.  
"Great, maybe i should have just said no. I wouldn't be in this mess." I hissed at myself. I was so stupid, trusting the first people i come across, but anyone was better than my parents. Stupid abusive people.  
I went back downstairs and started sketching a picture of each room. Pretty soon i was tired enough. I fell asleep.  
EDWARD POV  
When i came home i could smell Bella's scent in my room, she was in here, in all the rooms. Looking for us probably. I went downstairs to her room, she was asleep, her sketchbook was open, i looked at the recent pictures, all our room empty. I looked at the others, she knew. She had pictures of us in the sun, us hunting, me drinking a deer. The one that caught my eye was Alice and jasper, they were both smiling, Alice's eyes were closed. At the bottom of this picture she wrote in her scrawny handwriting:  
Why are her eyes closed? When i cut my hand the same thing happened.  
She was slowly figuring this puzzle out.  
BPOV  
When i woke up i knew someone was in her, my sketch book which should have been on my side table was on my desk. I grew angry at this, i took a shower and went outside. Everyone was gathered in the living room, ditching school and Esme was okay with this. Even Carlisle was here.  
Esme smiled at me. "Good Morning Bella." She said, i notice her eyes were light again.  
"I want to go home." I snap.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Take me home. I don't want to live here."  
"You want to go back to those abusive parents?" Rosalie hissed.  
I nod.  
"Why, are you stupid or something? They hurt you." She growls.  
"Well you're hurting me too." I say, "I want to go home."  
"Why?"  
"I thought you guys were better than my parents, but you lie, talk about me behind by mback, go through my stuff, i hate it here."  
"How do you know what you're saying?" Jasper asks.  
"Because i heard the whole conversation, Edward looked through my drawings." I snap.  
"How did you draw those pictures?" Edward asks. "You never saw us in the sun or hunting. Did you know about vampires before us?"  
"Good job Edward, blurt our giant secret out." Rosalie yells.  
"She knows Rose, no use lying anymore." Edward yells back.  
"I had dreams. I didn't know what to think, but after i cut myself, i can't live here anymore."  
"Alice sees the future, that is why she closed her eyes before you cut yourself." Edward answers my question.  
"I want to leave. I can not stay here anymore." I say. Then i leave, i go to my room and start packing everything that is mine.  
I don't know where i will go, i don't have relatives. I collapse on my bed and think of what to do, there is nothing i can do.  
Esme comes into my room.  
"Bella, i am sorry we lied to you, but if we told you the truth, the Volturi would kill you. The volturi is the vampire royalty family, they would be furious if they found out you knew."  
"What will happen to me?" I ask.  
"You can become a vampire, or go to an orphanage, but your parents don't have custody over you, you can't go to them." Esme says.  
"Can i become a vampire?"  
"I am not sure Edward would want that. He loves you Bella, well he has grown attached at least. He. . . Isn't happy about being a vampire. Not exactly."  
I sigh. "He likes me?" I ask.  
"No, Loves you. This isn't a random crush, he has been alone for over 100 years." She explains. "He is almost a 119."  
I look down.  
"Bella, if you want to go, you can, but you can not tell anyone about us, that could mean a lot of trouble." Carlisle says, walking into the room.  
"I know." I mutter. Then it occurs. "You were listening all those times at night, you heard me debating what you were?"  
Esme and Carlisle smiles.  
"Was is smart that i cut myself?" I ask.  
"No, that was risky, but you needed to know." Carlisle sighs. "We should have told you before, we just didn't think you would figure out so soon."  
"Come on, you have to notice how your eyes keep changing color, you never eat or sleep . . ." I trail off. "People don't notice that?"  
"No, they don't." He laughs.  
"I am crazy." I mutter again.  
"You are smart." Esme corrects.  
"Can i become a vampire, can i stay?" I ask.  
"You can stay, but we have a lot to sort out before you become a vampire." Carlisle says. Alice comes bouncing into the room.  
"Okay, we all have powers. I can see the future, Edward can read minds, but not yours from some reason, and Jasper can feel moods. And there is a storm tonight, i want to play ball." Alice says.  
"Why do you need a storm?" I ask.  
"Because when we hit the ball, it sounds like thunder, and if we crash into each other, it also sounds like thunder. So we always need thunderstorms." Alice explains.  
**So, what do you think? The next chapter is going to be great, or the one after. Anyway, what if the Volturi DO get involved? Well that is the main question. If they do become involve, what will become of our favorite characters, Edward and Bella? You better review to find out! :) ;)**  
**Lilibeth Ariel **


	7. Chapter 8

Later that night we all go to the baseball field, i watch in amazement as they play, they are so fast. It was Edward, Carlisle,and Alice against Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. In the End Edward's team won.  
As the days passed i could feel myself falling for Edward, i sort of loved him. Jasper just smiled whenever i felt it, i knew he was reading my mood. I wasn't allowed to become a vampire until september 13, when i turned 17. Only two months away.  
I drew a lot more, i drew everything. My sketch book was sort of like my diary.

OoOoOooO  
It has been a month and a half, i was counting down the day until i could be a vampire. Edward and i were super close, we were friends, not girl and boy friends. Not yet. Carlisle has been going over what would happen when i became a vampire, i couldn't wait.  
Edward and i were sitting in the yard, he was watching my draw a picture of the house.  
"Beautiful." He said when i had finished. I had not seen what was coming, he suddenly kissed me.  
I looked at him shocked, then i smiled. "Thank you, drawing is like my journal." I tell him.  
"So what does me and emmett wrestling mean?" He jokes.  
"Hmmm, you are weird. Your wrestling and esme doesn't care, who does that? And who is okay with their kids ditching school?" I reply in the same light and joking tone.  
He chuckles. "Esme apparently."  
"Of course." I muter. "She is like the dream mom, okay with everything."  
"That is because she is a mom to vampires. Not much taking care of to do." Edward tells me.  
"What do you do to occupy yourself? Obviously school isn't a problem, you don't sleep, or eat..."  
"I listen to music." He says.  
I smile. Esme calls me in for dinner, i go and eat quickly. After we eat we play a family game of monopoly, this are a lot more tense when i know what they are. Emmett has been dying to get it out of him, every time something would happen in monopoly, he would get mad and yell really loud. Of course Esme would scowl at him, but it felt like a real family with no lies!  
"Shoot." Alice said. We looked at her, of course she saw what would happen next. "Dang, Bella wins this game."  
I laugh. It was between me, Alice, and Edward. Of course Edward used his mind reading to see what we would do, Alice could see the future, and well Edward couldn't read my mind so i had an advantage. Alice also couldn't see my every move since i made random moves and last decisions.  
"Alright Edward, pay up." I say as he land on boardwalk.  
"You win again. God i am starting to think she is cheating." Emmett mutters. He grunts and throws the remote onto the floor, it smashes into a million pieces and dents the wood. Apparently he lost in a car game.  
Alice gasps. Edwards eyes meet mine.  
"The Volturi." He mutters. "They know."  
**Cliffhanger! Reviews! Thank you Delia Cullen and Amile Jones, you two review. And that is partly why i put up three chapters today. Okay, so this will be all for the week, i think at least. Unless i somehow get onto the computer (probably won't happen), then i will update. But until, possibly, next weekend. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	8. Chapter 9

"They figured out i know?" I ask. He nods. Esme looks at Carlisle.  
"When will they come."  
"Now." Edward says. The doorbell rings and a bunch of vampires in cloaks walk in.  
"Ah,, Carlisle. It is so wonderful to see you."  
"Aro." Carlisle nods.  
"You have told this human." A blonde haired one says.  
"Caius, she figured it out herself. We are going to turn her into a vampire when she turns eighteen, that i in two months." Carlisle says.  
"Will she tell?"  
"She has not, and if she does we will surely kill her." Rosalie says stubbornly.  
"How can we trust you?" Aro asks.  
"You can." Esme pleads. Aro is looking at Edward. Edward sighs then give Aro his hand. Aro touches it and then smiles.  
I am confused by this action.  
"I see." Aro says. "In two months we will return."  
"Very Well." Carlisle says.  
"Until then, do not let the human out. She can not tell anyone." Caius says.  
"Edward, i am curious, you can not read her mind." Aro looks at me with his disgustingly nasty smile. "May i?"  
He holds out his hands, my eyes dart to Edward.  
"He reads minds by contact, he wants to try and read your mind because i can't." Edward explains. He nods. I get up and walk slowly to Aro. I give him my hand and he closes his eyes. From the corner of my eye i see Edward smile.  
Aro's eyes open. "Interesting."  
"No." Alice hisses. I look at her in wonder.  
"Jane." Aro calls. Alice tries to run at him, but Edward grabs her and whispers something in her ear. She calms down immediately.  
A childish girl comes out from the crowd, she talks to Aro. Edward takes my hand and brings me back to where we were sitting.  
Jane looks at me, everyone seems to be at ease, this seems to make both Aro and Caius angry.  
After a minute her Jane grows angry herself. Aro puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"This human is immune to all our powers." Aro says. "What will become of her as a vampire?"  
"We are not sure." Carlisle says.  
"Then she shall not live." Caius says. Something happened but it was a blur to me, i heard banging and the sound of boulders like at the baseball games. Then something sharp bit into my neck, i gasped. Jane was standing over me. She put her face back to my neck, i could feel my conscious dimming. Then blackness overtook me.  
I didn't know how long it was, but there was a burning in my body. It was everywhere. Carlisle told me this, it was part of the transformation. Were they charging me early? I don't know how long it was, but the fire started fading from my feet and hands.

I opened my eyes to see a whole new world.  
"Bella?" Edward asks. I sit up and look at him. "You're a vampire."

Edward took me out to hunt, we hunted some deer. Easy, it was kind of fun. I was right, about how they hunted at least. In my picture, i got it perfect.  
**Hey everyone! Omg, i got on right?! Yeah that is what i am thinking. I am totally psyched about this, but i might not do so much this weekend. I have my silver award to work on(girl scout thing), and my dad is going out of town. When my dad is out of town my baby sister gets SUPER cranky. Hope you enjoyed and review!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	9. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry, not an update. And i am soooo sorry i didn't update for like a month. Okay, that is a lie. Like two weeks, i had this whole deal with my mom, we got into a fight, and my dad got laid off, so we have been going and checking out places, we might move. And things have been hectic. But back to the story. I think this story should end here. Or just a "and then we lived happily ever after" I am not up for more on this story, i have another i am working on. It is great so far. Please review your opinions or if you have ideas. I am going to put a deadline, it is, i will give you until December 31. I know i am mean about the deadline, but i need things done because i have a lot going on. And it is winter break so i am going to be busier(If we do move, my mom wants to use winter break to pack. We are home schooled but we will get behind if we pack when we don't have break.) So please review and tell me thanks. The other story i am working on it the Cullens Read Twilight. But in this one, there is a whole problem. Vampires want Renesmee, they want to experiment on her, and that creates a fight. Then Billy, Charlie, Renee, Sam, Seth, and Jacob, are reading with them. If the Volturi finds out about Charlie and Renee, it will be a whole turn them or die thing. Again. :) Thanks for your patience and putting up with my update everyday, no update for a month, update again everyday, no update for a month, pattern. Sorry everyone. :(. I really feel bad about leaving for however long i did. **


	10. Chapter 11

When we get back Carlisle talks to me about everything. I felt amazing. Nothing was better then this. It was like a perfect universe. I had Edward, i had a family, and i could live forever. I loved this world and nothing could stop me from leaving it.

**DONE! Okay, big change of plans. I accidently deleted my whole Cullens Read Twilight thing. I tried to undo it but the computer crashed and so it is gone. That is okay, i may not do it. But i will put up another story. **


End file.
